solthrisfandomcom-20200216-history
Gilloch
The gilloch are a race of amphibious mortals, sometimes counted amongst the merfolk, found primarily in the inland seas and coasts of Xaxalin, or deep ocean reaches, but also in small numbers in Althesar. Appearance and Physiology Gilloch have a greater degree of variety within members of their species than most other mortals, but all are faintly fishlike in appearance, with bodies covered in leathery skin and scales. Gilloch also have prominent gills upon their necks allowing them to breathe both in and out of water. Coloration of their skin and scales is most prominently a shade of green, blue, grey, or black. Brighter colors such as red and yellow are noticeably less common but not unknown. Oceanic Gilloch are notably more varied than their coastal relatives. Gilloch do not have hair but some possess fin-like growths, or barbels on their faces, the tops of their heads or down their backs. Their vision is well adapted to dark areas, as a result Gilloch have mild sensitivity to bright light. Gilloch have robust immune systems, and heal quickly from most injuries, but only when they are immerse the injured areas in water. Extremely hot or dry conditions can severely weaken Gilloch, and dehydration affects them more severely than non-amphibious mortals. Variants Due to the physical variety among members of the Gilloch they are loosely organized into three broad categories, often living alongside each other in a loose caste system. Saetlac: Standing roughly 6.5-7ft on average, these Gilloch have the fewest scales, generally have lean builds and are sometimes mistaken for merfolk. They are the rarest variety, but have greater tolerance for cold than other gilloch, and innate bio-electric abilities. Lodruk: The largest type of Gilloch, standing between 8-10ft tall, their bodies have thick scales and they are often heavily built and physically powerful. Gulmuk: The most numerous variety of Gilloch, they stand 5.5-6.5ft and are moderately scaled. They have the ability to exude a coating of slime across their skin. Culture The Gilloch are one of the oldest mortal races of Solthris, and their civilizations once flourished across its surface and beneath its oceans, but over time their nations fell to ruin, reducing many once powerful societies to scattered tribes. Ever resilient, the Gilloch have endured the ravages of the ages and work towards reclaiming their ancient grandeur. Though much of their history has been lost over time, nearly all Gilloch attribute the fall of their ancient nations to elves and their fae masters, fueling conflict with them to this day. Most of their modern settlements are partially underwater and extend onto nearby landmasses. Gilloch rely heavily upon alchemy and magic to shape organic technology as opposed to traditional industry. Religion Religious traditions vary regionally, but most gilloch worship a small pantheon of deities, and venerate their ancestors. Their religious beliefs often overlap with a strong respect for the natural world. Gilloch generally have a very strong respect for sacred places, and will not normally damage or defile sacred sites even if they belong to their enemies. Xaxalin Gilloch In Xaxalin gilloch largely inhabit the continents inland seas as a collection of loosely affiliated tribes. Most tribes are openly hostile to the human, elven and dwarven nations in the northern half of the continent, with the exception of the merchants of Merulos which has negotiated safe passage and even trade agreements with most tribes. The gilloch hold cordial relations with the continents naga and tense neutral relations to the southern elves. The gilloch are friendly with the continents Orcini, and sometimes aid them in battle. Althesar Gilloch While they primarily live in the waters of Northern Althesar, these gilloch sometimes make pilgrimages to Njorthos and raid the human settlements there. Most tribes in the region have fallen under the sway of the local devils. Oceanic Gilloch Category:Sapient Races Category:Species